One More Thing to Ask
by Alexriolover95
Summary: Sombra has always asked his friend, Radiant Hope, for her help, Hope never asking anything in return, however he now wants to change that, but to do so, he needs to ask her one more thing... Happens after the Siege of the Crystal Empire comic story arc, hence contains spoilers!


**Hey everycreature! What's up!?**

 **So for those of you who don't know, over the past month I been reading the MLP comics and one of my favorite stories is the Siege of the Crystal Empire, so much that I really wish that story arc was in the show! It would be so awesome!**

 **Anyway… I been thinking of this idea for some time now. At the end of the story arc, there are the words and I quote, "He loved her and she loved him." This refers to Sombra and Radiant Hope, but not much else to describe a possible romantic relationship… And I felt like the story arc could have ended a bit better… So, here's an extended ending to that story arc!**

 **Also, this contains spoilers, so if you didn't read the Siege of the Crystal Empire story arc from the comics, than do so before reading this!**

* * *

Daytime over Equestria was approaching its end as the sun started lowering over the horizon, signaling that everycreature across the land was getting ready for the night. In Canterlot, in one of the castle rooms there was a light purplish coated female unicorn pony with a pale blue mane and darker blue eyes. She was currently reading a book and taking notes, using her magic to write and turn the book pages.

Her name was Radiant Hope and she was preparing to become a princess, learning from the two princesses in Canterlot, Celestia and Luna, themselves. She enjoyed her work, but grew tired since she spent all day studying, hardly moving from her spot and not taking a break. In fact she was so into studying that she didn't notice at first the royal guard who came right behind.

"Excuse me Ms. Hope?" The guard's voice surprising Hope as she quickly turned around.

"Yes, that's me, what can I help you with?" Hope asked politely.

"Somepony asked me to give you this note." The guard taking out a small written note in his hoof.

"Thanks, who's it from?" Hope asked, curious.

"I don't know, he wouldn't say his name." The guard answered, but since it was a stallion, Hope had a pretty good idea who it was.

"Thank you very much." Hope took the note using her magic while the guard bowed once before leaving the room.

Once the guard was out, Hope started reading the note and just as she predicted it was from her best friend…

 _"Dear Hope,_

 _I know I must be bothering you with your studies, it must be difficult for you. However I must ask you to come to the castle gardens where I'm waiting, I have something very important to ask of you."_

 _From Sombra."_

Hope smiled, it's been awhile since she last heard from Sombra, who now resides in the Crystal Empire while she's in Canterlot. After the whole debacle where Sombra unleashed the umbrum from their prison and almost doomed Equestria, but Sombra having a change of heart and restoring the Crystal Heart to its rightful place, life has become better for the two friends. After the two found all of Princess Amore's scattered pieces and brought her back to life, the two went on their separate paths, Radiant Hope decided to return to her studies with the princesses and Sombra decided to stay in the Crystal Empire, to enjoy the happiness and peace of the Empire.

"I wonder what he wants to ask me…" Hope wondered. "Well better not keep him waiting." And Hope put a bookmark where she was in her book and closed it before leaving the room and out of the castle into the gardens.

By this time the sun has lowered enough that the rays of sunlight went more of a horizontal direction in the sky and it made the gardens ever more beautiful and lovely looking as the orange light in the sky shone brightly on the trees and flowers. Birds were flying about, getting ready to settle in for another night, a few even passed Hope and gave her some happy chirps as Hope chuckled. Looking around for Sombra, she eventually found him by a stone bench besides a tree, patiently waiting for her.

"Looks as handsome as always." Hope commented as she trotted to her friend.

When Sombra had his change of heart and restored the Crystal Heart, he almost faded away, to never exist. Since Sombra was an umbrum and restoring the Crystal Heart meant that the umbrum would be sent back into their prison, that meant Sombra would too. If it wasn't for Hope and the princesses' combined magic to resist the Crystal Heart's magic, Sombra would have faded away. And not only that, but Sombra's appearance completely changed. Before he had a rather evil appearance, with his red horn and eyes and black mane, now with the magic from Hope and the princesses, Sombra had become a regular unicorn, the red from his eyes gone and his horn now grey to match his grey coat, he still had his black mane, but it was neatly trimmed and styled.

"Hello Hope, glad you came." Sombra said softly as he smiled.

"Of course I did." Hope smiled in return and gave her best friend a hug. "It's so good to see you again."

"You too." Sombra replied as he returned the hug.

"So what are you doing here?" Hope asked. "What is it you wanted to ask of me?"

"Well…" Sombra began as he bent his front legs in a kneeling position.

Hope's expression went from happy to extremely worried as she bent down herself to Sombra's level. She thought Sombra, even thought he had a complete transformation, since suffered from weaknesses of getting used to standing on hooves. After all, when she brought Sombra back from imprisonment, he could barely stand up as he had to be put back together literally. Only that wasn't the case as Sombra spoke to Hope.

"No Hope, stand back up." Sombra told his friend.

"What's wrong Sombra, are you in pain, do you need magical healing still?" Hope said, evident fear in her voice.

"No, I'm okay, just stand up please and let me speak." Sombra replied as Hope stood back up and that's when she realized what Sombra wanted to ask her and she became speechless as Sombra took one of her hooves with his'. "Hope, you and I have been friends for as long as I can remember, you stayed by my side no matter what, even when I was falling apart you didn't give up on me."

As Sombra spoke, Hope couldn't say anything, all she could do was let the tears start to fall as she listened.

"And you saved me from making the biggest mistake and helped transform me into a regular unicorn." Sombra continued as he then took a breath before continuing. "And through all that time all you did was what I asked of you, never have you requested anything from me, I even took you away from your destiny of becoming a princess, so I want to make it up, but I need to ask one more thing of you…"

At that point Sombra took one of his hooves from his grip on Hope and reached for a pouch inside his red furred cape. Finding what he was looking for, he brought out a small blue box and then opened it to reveal a shiny gold ring. Hope couldn't believe this, it was like she was in a dream, but it was real alright…

"Radiant Hope, will you be my special mare forever?" Sombra proposed as he held out the ring for Hope to take.

Hope knew that one day Sombra would ask such a question to her, after all they were now more than just friends, their feelings growing beyond that point. She just didn't know that today would be the day and now that she was presented with the question, she was at first at a loss of words, but deep inside the heart she already knew the answer and that was…

"YES!" Hope yelled out loud, enough for any nearby birds in the trees to get startled and any ponies nearby…

Hope, unable to control her tears of joy and happiness embraced Sombra, the unicorn stallion taken aback at the sudden hug, but accepted it as he had a surprised look, but then a happy one as he now let out some tears as well.

As the two friends, well engaged couple now embraced each other, a familiar white alicorn was watching from a balcony overlooking the castle gardens, having a smile. She was disrupted when somepony else came from behind, not having seen the scene happening below.

"Sister!" The pony, who was a dark blue alicorn, shouted. "What's wrong!? I heard somepony yelling!"

"Luna, quiet." The white alicorn, Celestia, told her sister Luna. "Just come here and look."

And Luna trotted over to the edge of the balcony, looking down to where Celestia was pointing and it was then that Luna saw what the commotion was about.

"Is that what I think it is?" Luna questioned as she was shocked, but in a good way.

"Yes, I just came to start lowering the sun fully when I saw those two." Celestia answered. "It's about time Sombra asked the question, I was beginning to think he would never do so." Celestia finished as she returned back to watching the two, Luna staying as well as the two sisters knew what the next big event in Equestria would be.

Meanwhile, back with Hope and Sombra, they were still in each other's loving embrace and when they felt they had enough, they slowly separated and Sombra put the ring on Hope's horn, letting it slid down until it stopped just short of her forehead. Hope loved it as Sombra was overjoyed that Hope said yes.

"I love you Hope." Sombra said as he bent his head and brought his horn up against Hope's, rubbing it on her's, his eyes closed.

"And I love you too Sombra." Hope replied as she returned Sombra's horn rubbing and had her eyes closed as well.

Now with Celestia lowering the sun over the sky and Luna bringing forth the moon for the night, the new couple decided to sleep for the night on the grass in the gardens, over the stars and moonlight. For tomorrow would start a whole new chapter in their lives, now together in eternal happiness.

* * *

 **Well I hope everycreature enjoyed this little one shot!**

 **Also, I'm pretty sure others wrote similar things and I can reassure you if you're one of those people that I'm not stealing your content!**

 **And with that…**

 **See everycreature later!**


End file.
